Una estúpida más
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Mai le pide a Tea que espere por ella, que espere por ella o se quedará con Serenity... pero Tea se da cuenta y le reclama por haber sido en su vida una estúpida más. *YURI*


En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yuri . Además tiene embarazo entre feminas y es medio universo alterno.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos mujeres es una monstruosidad no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

**Una estúpida más**

- ¿Qué demonios me estás diciendo, Mai Valentine?

Preguntó Tea Gardner sumamente enojada.

Mai suspiró, se esperaba algo así y sabía que se lo merecía.

- Que no puedo dejar a Serenity, Tea, que no puedo y no quiero.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Entonces por qué jugaste conmigo? ¿Por qué, si no ibas a dejar a tu estúpida esposa, la perra pelirroja esa, me dijiste que esperara por ti? ¿Que esperara por ti o te quedarías con ella?

Le gritó Tea, tomándola de la camisa y zarandeándola, Mai era más fuerte y grande que ella, pero en esos momentos la del corazón hecho trizas era ella.

_Me engañaste, me mentiste,_

_Me dijiste que desde aquel día ya no la veías,_

_Me engañaste, y seguí siendo sólo en tu vida_

_Una compañía, me mentiste,_

_Me pediste que espere por ti, hoy te quedas con ella..._

- Tea, perdóname - Le pidió Mai tomándola de los brazos para que dejara de jamaquearla y mirándola a los ojos - Yo traté de dejarla, Tea. Pero no pude al verla, al sentirla, su piel contra mi piel... me di cuenta que, a pesar de mis problemas con Serenity... Te quiero a ti, pero aún la amo a ella. No puedo dejarla, es mi esposa, tenemos dos hijos juntas.

- Yo hubiese criado a tus hijos y los de ella, como si fueran míos.

- Perdóname, Tea. Pero la amo.

Se disculpó Mai sinceramente mirándola a los ojos.

_No sabía, no pensaba,_

_Que me iba a faltar el valor cuando quise dejarla,_

_No creía que me haría tan mal la tristeza_

_Que había en su mirada, y me di cuenta,_

_Que a pesar de quererte a ti, no he dejado de amarla..._

- Eso lo puedo entender, lo que no puedo entender es la mentira, Mai. Me ilusionaste. Pensé en realidad que la ibas a dejar, que te ibas a quedar conmigo. Cuando te entregué mi virginidad y me entregué a ti por primera vez, me juraste que así sería.

_Al fin yo he sido en tu vida una estúpida más,_

_Que viene corriendo a buscarte cuando ella se va..._

- No me hables así, Tea, yo te juro... que esas eran mis intenciones. Mi matrimonio con Serenity iba muy mal, pero la amo, y ahora que está tratando de arreglar las cosas me di cuenta que no podía dejarla.

_No sigas hablándome así, yo hice todo lo que pude,_

_No me pidas más..._

- Eres una maldita mentirosa, Mai. Ya no te puedo creer nada. Simplemente Serenity no estaba de humor para estar teniendo sexo contigo, así que me utilizaste a mí.

_Me engañaste..._

- Tea...

_No_

- Me mentiste, maldita estafadora embaucadora.

_Me mentiste..._

- Yo nunca te oculté mi matrimonio. Olvidas que Serenity Wheeler es tu mejor amiga, que fuiste la madrina de nuestra boda.

_No_

- Pero te amaba, creí en ti, Mai, tanto que estuve dispuesta a traicionar a mi mejor amiga por tu amor, sólo fui una estúpida.

_Me tomaste cuando te hice falta y ahora me tiras,_

_Me usaste, y tapaste conmigo el fracaso de toda tu vida,_

_Me engañaste, me pediste que espere por ti,_

_o te quedas con ella..._

- Tú no fuiste la única que perdió, Tea. Yo estuve a punto de perder a mi esposa, mis hijos, mi hogar. Arriesgué mucho por ti. No lo olvides, yo pude haberme quedado sin ti y sin Serenity. Al final la elegí a ella, pero el tiempo que estuvimos juntas te hice feliz ¿o no?

_Y las noches, y los días que mentí para estar_

_Un minuto contigo a escondidas,_

_Y las horas que pasé complaciendo las cosas_

_Que tú me pedías, o te olvidas?_

_Que yo pude haberme quedado sin ti y sin ella..._

- ¿Y de qué me sirvió eso a mí? No soy virgen ya. Estoy esperando un maldito bastardo tuyo y tú te quedarás con Serenity.

- Me haré cargo del bebé, no le faltará nada.

- No, Mai, jamás lo verás. Quédate con tu mujercita y tus hijos legítimos.

_Y dime, a mí todo eso de qué me sirvió?_

_Si hay alguien aquí que ha perdido, seguro soy yo..._

- Ese bebé es también mío, no me puedes alejar de él sólo porque lo nuestro no funcionó.

_Tú sabes que nunca fue así,_

_Si quieres buscar un culpable, seremos los dos..._

- Bien, entonces anda y explícale a tu recién conciliada esposa, que va a ser madrastra de un hijo mío.

_Me engañaste..._

Mai quedó en silencio; no, no se lo podía decir a Serenity o esta la volvería a dejar, y esta vez no la perdonaría. Miró a Tea Gardner sintiéndose culpable.

_No_

- Eso pensé, Mai - Dijo Tea con ironía - Mejor vete con tu mujer. Y déjame guardar aunque sea algo para mí.

_Me mentiste..._

- Tea...

_No_

- No, Mai. Déjame guardar el odio que ahora siento por ti. Déjame recordar que fui una estúpida más en tu vida, para enseñarle a nuestro hijo a no serlo nunca. Y claro, lo poco que vales.

- Tea...

- Adiós, May.

Dijo Tea, y tomando su abrigo salió del departamento donde Mai la mantenía como su amante. Salió sin mirar atrás, dejando atrás a una culpable Mai, quien supo que nunca la volvería a ver o a tener entre sus brazos. Pero luego pensó en Serenity, eso sería lo mejor.

_Y jugaste conmigo del modo que tú más querías_

_No_

_Te burlaste, prometiéndome siempre algo más_

_De lo que tú podías, me engañaste,_

_Me pediste que espere por ti, hoy te quedas con ella..._

_Me engañaste..._

_No_

_Me mentiste..._

**Fin**

(En cursiva, la canción _Una estúpida más _de Pimpinela. y Yugioh no es mio)


End file.
